Recalibrate
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Rex's adrenaline levels are high and Caesar is tries to find out why. Contains Fluffy Noex slash. Established relationship.


**A/N: For Moviefan956**

**Recalibrate**

* * *

Caesar tried dialing Rex's phone again as he ran down the hall to his brother's room. He punched the door button impatiently with his fist and shoved his way thru as it slid open. "REX!" he shouted, walking into his brother's spacious living quarters. He found him huddled next to Noah on the couch watching TV. Their backs were to him so they hadn't noticed him come in.

Caesar's mouth twitched as Rex placed an arm over Noah's shoulder and leaned forward. Noah chuckled and turned his head. Rex grinned lazily put a hand on the back of Noah's head, bringing their foreheads together. He whispered something to Noah and then pressed their lips together.

They parted and smiled gently at each other. Rex started to go for another kiss when he spotted his brother and froze.

Instantly Rex removed his hand from Noah's head and backed away from the blond teen. "Hey, Caesar! Look Noah, it's my older brother, the scientist Dr. Caesar Salazar!" Rex said louder than was necessary.

"Yeah, I can see that Rex," Noah replied, looking over his shoulder at Caesar.

Rex jumped over the couch and stood in front of the taller Salazar grinning nervously. "What's up, big bro?" He asked, not sounding like himself.

"I don't have time to list off everything above us," Caesar explained, shaking his head.

"What brings you to Rex's room?" Noah rephrased, walking around the couch.

Caesar seemed thrown by the question as Noah stood next to Rex. "Oh yeah," he said, looking between the two teens. "I was doing a routine check on your biometrics and noticed your adrenaline levels where spiking, so I came to investigate. I wanted to check and make sure you were all right."

Caesar's statement seemed to embarrass his younger brother. Rex looked up away from both Noah and Caesar and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Noah laughed. "That was very kind of you, but as you can see everything is fine," he said linking his arm with Rex's.

Caesar noticed Rex flinch at the blond's touch but didn't make a move to disentangle their arms. "You could have called." Rex said finally looking at Caesar.

Now it was Caesar's turn to look embarrassed. "I tried," the brilliant scientist insisted. "You weren't answering your phone."

"Oh, I think we left our phones on silent after the movie," Noah said, pulling away from Rex. "I'll go get them."

They watched Noah go to the couch to retrieve the phones. Caesar coughed into his hand getting Rex's attention. Both brothers looked uncomfortable now. "So, you and Noah, huh?"

"Yeah," Rex replied, giving him a goofy smile.

"Is he good to you?"

Rex looked at Caesar, his brows drawn down in confusion. "What?"

"Does he treat you right?"

"Yeah," Rex said and took a moment to study his brother. "So, you're not…you know, freaked out over this?"

Caesar mirrored his brother's confused expression. "Should I be?"

"No, yes, maybe. I don't know," Rex groaned in frustration.

"Why?"

"Um, because I am in love with a guy?"

"You're in love with me?" Noah asked, coming up from behind Rex.

Rex's jaw dropped as Noah relinked their arms. "Ugh," he groaned and slapped his forehand with his palm. "Yes," he admitted, "though I planned to tell you in a more romantic way."

"Excuse me Caesar, but I am going to kiss your brother now," Noah warned before he reached up and placed his free hand on Rex's cheek. "I love you, too you big dork," he promised and guided the EVO's lips to his own.

Caesar chuckled and politely turned away to give the boys some privacy. "So, I will just go and recalibrate the biometric regulator to ignore your current levels of adrenaline… for an hour?" he asked, slowly turning back around.

"Um," Rex looked down into the blushing face of the man he loved.

Noah grinned mischiveously at him.

"Better make it two," Rex said and hugged Noah to him.

Caesar chuckled as the two teens kissed again. Caesar took that as his cue to go and let himself out of the room.


End file.
